


Round

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wants something he can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Round  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100 words  
>  **Summary:** Merlin wants something he can't have.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Drabble Icon Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1493841.html) at 1_million_words

Merlin didn’t stop to ask himself why he had gone to so much trouble to help Lancelot become a Knight of the Round Table. It wasn’t because he was afraid of the answer. He already knew why.

“It’s because we’re friends.” He muttered darkly to himself.

There was a part of him, the part that knew the truth that began to bubble up with laughter. He wasn’t Lancelot’s friend he never had been. Or at least that wasn’t all he wanted to be.

He closed his eyes tight. _What else would he have to do? What more could he do?_


End file.
